All I Need
by assassinfaith2001
Summary: Koba and Caesar begin their lives anew. The both of them is all they need. From tribulation to peace. Their love continues to surprise the war torn Bonobo in many ways. Now he knows that he belongs to Caesar, and Caesar belongs to him. Through Unity.


**All I Need**

 ** _"Court...Courtship?"._**

 _Caesar wanted to court him?_

 _A lump formed in Koba's throat. Trying to get more words out. For twelve years Koba wanted this. To be mated to Caesar. To be his husband. It never happened. Caesar choose Cornelia and Koba respected that when Caesar announced his courtship to Cornelia eight years ago. That twinge of jelousy Koba experienced during the night of Caesar's and Cornelia's ceremony made the bonobo want to get up and leave. Though during the time Koba thought of Caesar so much as a brother and friend, and even Cornelia as a sister. He never dared to disrespect his King and Queen like that._

 _Things were different now. The war is over, but Cornelia was brutally murdered during it. Fueled Caesar to want hell raising vengeance of the Colonel. How Caesar acted after Cornelia's murder horrified the bonobo. Caesar reminded Koba of himself. The thirst for blood that clouded Caesar's own sanity._

 _Koba realized that Caesar was slowly becoming him out of vengeance. Brought Koba to the memory when he snapped and murdered countless humans for revenge of Caesar's 'Assassination'. Thinking that his King was truly dead. The one ape Koba ever felt any desire for._

 _But that blood lust faded from the both of them. When Nova showed her selflessness for all the apes to see. The bonobo thanking the human girl to risk her own safety for Caesar. Something he never thought he would do._

 _Caesar's and Koba's bond truly came into place the day of the five slashes that Caesar received. Koba's sudden worry and fear for Caesar. The chimpanzee heard it in Koba's voice when he screamed his name. Realizing so many things at once that mixed in with the hate for the Colonel._

 _After when the Colonel killed himself. Which still disturbed both Koba and Caesar. Everyone made it to the promise land. The land Rocket and Blue Eyes founded for everyone to finally be at peace. Then they finally confessed, well Caesar that is. That was when something clicked in Koba._

 _Sure for twelve years Koba thought of Caesar as his leader, friend and brother. Now the both of them thought of something much more than that. The idea to now be mated to Caesar nudged at Koba. He would marry the ape he denied loving for so long._

 _The bonobo's eyes glanced back at Caesar's. Seeing so much worry and question in those golden flecked eyes. The corners of Koba's lips turned upward as he placed the palm of his hand on Caesar's cheek for his King's answer._

 ** _"I accept"._**

The memory showed up in Koba's head as he slowly walked to Caesar. The chimpanzee doing the same. So much confidence in Caesar awhile Koba probably looked like a nervous wreck. He shouldn't be nervous. Years ago being courted by Caesar seemed...unrealistic. At this moment and time...

It is real.

Flames blistered into the night sky from the bonfire. Flickering smoke into the darkened clouded scenery that glowed around them. As if their twelve years from the time of the rebellion to the tide of war sparked between the two apes.

Light from the fire illuminated off their faces. Focusing on each other. Not focusing on the apes that took part in the ceremony to welcome their King's new mate. That's all Caesar focused on was Koba. Everything was perfect. Two sons that were safe, one that would actually be mated soon as well. And now Koba. In the back of Caesar's mind. Something kept flowing his thoughts...Cornelia.

The first female Caesar fell in love with, to ask for courtship, kept him grounded, and the one who gifted him two children. Koba was the first person Caesar fell in love with though. But his decision was to ignore that infatuation for Koba. During the time of the firestorm and only accepting Koba as his brother. Not to take things further than that. Took his interest into Cornelia. Who was a strong and fiery spirited female that Caesar adored. Would Cornelia be happy for them? Was she at peace?

Those questions kept on coming into Caesar's mind. When his eyes caught Koba's suddenly...as if he was suddenly hooked to Koba's fire. So tempting, but so strong as well. The chimpanzee sensed that Koba was automatically a warrior by heart, one with such a passionate personality that surprised Caesar during the twelve years. Koba in the beginning was timid around his kind, but warmed up to his fellow apes.

Koba couldn't describe the emotions that were flowing in all at once; Happiness, fear, nervousness, it made him feel suddenly flustered. The corners of his lips slowly forming into a smile that was so bright and happy.

The bonobo's face was stroked and outlined with the powdered paint he wore. Awhile the corners of his eyes imprinted specks of the white paint. On his torso even bore the paint as well. Trailing to his shoulder's down to his arms that went to a stop at the palms of his hands. One of Koba's hands bore the symbol that was custom to wear in various ceremonies.

Caesar's window.

For years Koba always thought it meant the unity of apes. Four courts for each ape; Chimpanzee, bonobo, orangutan, and gorilla. That apes in this inner circle remained to be strong. Apes together strong.

Earlier awhile being prepared. Blue Eyes mentioned to Koba that it was from his father's old home. Living with humans. Koba might've sneered at the thought that Caesar had lived most of life with humans, but then again...Koba was showed Nova's true colors of innocence in the camp. He also knew that Caesar's previous family treated him well. All Koba learned from his past was just pure hatred of humans. Nothing else.

On top of the bonobo's head was a woven crown. Caesar placed it on Koba's head the minute the scarred ape came back from hunting a few days ago. At first Koba was confused, but honestly felt flustered by the sudden gift that Caesar crafted for him. With help from Lake and Nova of course.

It was simple. Intertwined with thorns and twigs were dyed a rusted color that faded into the color of brown soil. Odd looking petals that reminded Koba of the dawn was tied with vines onto the twigs. Koba liked it the way it is. Suited him.

Caesar's ceremonial paint was different. The pigment was a darker shade, as one stroke went down his lip. Under his eyes had the paint as well, awhile another stroke went from across his cheekbone to the curve of his left eye. Having the other eye to have three markings that went to to his cheekbone. The same markings was imprinted on the chimpanzee's body as well. Wielding the window marking on the palm of his hand too.

 _"He'll be my mate...my mate"_ Koba kept on thinking. His thought's were stopped short as him and Caesar were in each other's presence. The bonobo suddenly feeling so many pairs of eyes of him. He mentally cursed at himself for feeling so self cautious. Nervousness and being self cautious is what's getting the most of him now. Bringing him back to faint memories that don't seem to go away.

The lab...the knife that slashed his face, a cigarette being shoved into his eye causing him to shriek in agonizing pain that flamed through it, the self harm that Koba did to himself.

Gentle fingers suddenly intertwined gently with Koba's. Having the bonobo suddenly focus his gaze on Caesar with a slightly surprised look, his lips parted as Caesar gave him such a loving smile. Koba realized that he'll have a family. To be accepted into the royal family at that, and become a patriarch side by side with Caesar. So many will look up to Koba even more now. That didn't matter to him. Caesar is all that matter's to him.

Nervousness was written all over Caesar's face. Koba hooted gently to Caesar in a small sound that was much different than the sound a chimpanzee could make. Caesar honestly found it adorable. Koba returned a faint smile as he gave him a chuff of reassurance.

The chimpanzee saw the flare of the fire in Koba's eyes. So much passion, but that sweet bonobo nature that Caesar adored was still hidden away.

Both of them knew that this love was truly real. That the wounds from the past have begun to heal. Their blazing hope burned from a spark that flamed through the darkness. Set all to freedom.

Their place is here now.

"You're mine?" Koba looked into Caesar's golden flecked eyes. The scarred ape gave him a nod.

"I'm yours".

Caesar's fingers had been imprinted with the crimson of blood. A kill both him and Koba hunted together last night when Caesar announced his courtship to Koba.

The blood stroke marked Koba's forehead to the bridge of his nose. Making two slates on each side. Along with a stroke down the bonobo's muscled chest that made Koba shiver slightly at the touch. Representing the royal families tribal markings when hunting.

Koba is _his_.

The scarred apes fingers had the blood as well. Bringing one finger to Caesar's forehead to the bridge of his nose, but made the two slate markings on Caesar's forehead of Koba's hunting markings. Creating a mid-stop blood mark on Caesar's chest as well.

Caesar is _his_.

Two palms were placed on Koba's face. Awhile Koba's hand cupped the back of Caesar's head. Both bringing their foreheads together. Closing their eyes to savor such a moment that they wanted to freeze in time together.

Hoots and barks of acceptance rang in their ears as many apes looked upon the new couple.

Just as Koba was about to pull away. Caesar's lips finally connected with his. Like their first kiss it felt right, but it ignited the sparking happiness in Koba much more.

His bonobo nature wanted Caesar right now. To have his husband all to himself at the moment. Koba's fingers dug into the fur on Caesar's head and his shoulder blades. The lips of Caesar's melted such a fierce passion that Koba never felt really. Causing the bonobo to deepen the kiss.

It caused the both of them to finally pull back. Breathless and having the biggest smiles on their faces. Puffing out laughter as they kissed in stereo once again.

They took a moment to fully look at each other. At peace finally. No blood lust, no revenge, no hatred was masked on them anymore. Just pure happiness that they both finally get to enjoy and have for the rest of their lives.

"I love you Caesar" Koba finally said. Blinking his eyes tightly to keep the tears from coming out "I'm honored to finally be your mate and husband".

Caesar automatically brought Koba into a hug. Holding the bonobo close to him. Feeling Koba's head rub affectionately on his shoulder.

"I love you Koba, I'm honored to have you in my life finally" Caesar said. Making Koba smile even more. Taking in Caesar's pine and river scent that he always enjoyed.

A gentle hoot finally brought the two older apes back into reality. Koba and Caesar caught sight of Cornelius near Blue Eyes on all fours. His gaze set on the bonobo.

The scarred ape smiled as he went on one knee opening his arms out. Having Cornelius suddenly pounce to Koba's arms. His grip tightening around the bonobo's neck as he nuzzled Koba's face awhile panting with such excitement.

Caesar watched on the side as Blue Eyes went to him. Watching the sight as well. It automatically reminded Caesar of Cornelia. Of how excited Cornelius would be every time he would see her. Caesar still missed Cornelia. That flaming personality that was so brave, the chimpanzee always wondered to himself of how he ended up with someone so beautiful and so strong-willed in his life.

"Your...would your mother be happy?" Caesar suddenly asked. Blue Eyes turned to Caesar. He nodded with a reassured smile.

 _"Of course. Mother wouldn't want you to be alone. As I probably know...Mother is at peace. Happy. She would be happy for you and Koba. Mother always saw Koba as a brother as you did. She's always here watching. I bet that mother at the moment is here with us. In this ceremony of a new life that's ahead for you and Koba"._

Caesar watched his son's signs carefully. Blue Eyes took Cornelia's death the hardest as well. It comforted Caesar that Cornelia would accept his marriage of Koba. That's all Caesar wanted to know was if Cornelia is at peace. He knows she is.

The night continued on with the ceremony. Many of which danced among the large bonfire to the faint drums that filled the weathered night air. Or some sat close to friends and family. Joyful of a night that the whole colony was grateful for.

The happiest night anyone has had in a long time.

Koba moaned softly as Caesar's fingers roamed all over his back and shoulder blades. Koba leaned back into Caesar's embrace. Enjoying the grooming session. His head turned slightly to look at Caesar. Suddenly feeling strong arms wrap around him. Gentle kisses trailed on the bonobo's neck. Making Koba's fur floof up and have himself flustered from the sudden action.

"Are you really doing this now?" Koba joked. Turning fully to Caesar who had a crooked smile plastered on his face from the bonobo's reaction. Simply shrugging it off and holding the scarred ape close once again.

The chimpanzee's golden flecked eyes trailed to the fire pit. Then to Koba who found himself relaxed once again in his grip. Caesar finally stood up pulling Koba's arms up with him.

"Dance with me!" Koba was suddenly pulled up by Caesar. Surprised by the chimpanzee's sudden energy. As if he was the same teenager Koba met twelve years-ago. Always had that playful personality that would tire out Koba every time the young king would become bored and wanted to climb the tall Redwood tree's. The tree's Caesar climbed on everyday from the time he was a child to the powerful ape that he grew up to be.

Blue Eyes caught sight of Caesar and Koba finally joining in with everyone else. Sneaking a smirk with Lake as he grabbed his soon-to-be mates hand and took off near the fire as well. His ocean blue eyes meeting Lake's evergreen eyes. Always still thinking back to the day when Lake accused him of not saying goodbye.

He slowly and finally realized of Lake's attraction to him. Happy to where they're at now. Both Cornelia and Caesar accepted Lake right away when Blue Eyes announced his courtship to the young fiery female.

Cornelia especially was ecstatic that her little white tail was to be married and that he grew up too fast. Having Blue Eyes be embarrassed that Cornelia still thought of him as a white tail, but glad at the same time of hers and Caesar's acceptance towards Lake.

Caesar and Koba laughed together, arms hooked and slowly dancing to the soft drums that played faintly through the night air. Caesar glanced at Blue Eyes who was dancing with Lake. Both young apes with such bright smiles as if the war never affected them. The chimpanzee was glad to see his eldest son finally so happy. He knew Cornelia was too in spirit.

Golden flecked eyes drew back to Koba. The scarred ape smiling so bright as well and could feel the joy in Koba's laughter. Koba himself never knew such happiness that was locked deep down within him. Caesar took the chance and cupped Koba's face again. Bringing the bonobo's forehead to his on instinct.

Koba froze slightly, but relaxed in the touch as his forehead connected to Caesar's. Savoring tonight as if he'll wake up from such a wonderful dream and will wake up alone. Cold in a nest of his home or locked in a cage of a lab. He quickly shook the thought away from him. This was reality.

They stood like this in silence for a minute. Finally pulling back as their eyes opened. Koba felt his eyes become wet slightly. He always hated crying, but this moment was different. Caesar's fingers hovered gently over Koba's eyes. Wiping the silent tears away as he kissed Koba one more time.

A hand clapped Caesar's shoulder. Both seeing Rocket and his wife, Tinker, grinning at the two of them.

 _"I still can't believe it took you two this long, but congrats!"._

Caesar and Koba rolled their eyes, though both smiled at Rocket's congratulations to the both of them. Happy that many of their friends accepted the relationship the couple shared.

Maurice soon later came by with Nova. The young girl excelling in sign language excitedly signed to the two apes that accepted her. Bad Ape as well was finally beginning to learn. Even though he still preferred to speak for the rest of his life. He wanted to understand other apes who would try to communicate in sign.

More apes came to congratulate Caesar and Koba. The couple suddenly feeling the sense of fatigue from the events of the night and their age.

Weight pounced on Koba's back. Cornelius grinned as he hooked his arms from behind around Koba's neck.

 _"Koba family!"_ Caesar and Koba laughed again at Cornelius' sudden cuteness and happiness. But glad at the same time that Cornelius didn't just see Koba as an uncle, but really part of their little family that almost disappeared during the war.

Both older apes looked at each other again. Thinking of the same thing. The happiness that finally bloomed between the both of them.

 _Acquaintances_.

 _Friendship_.

 _Brotherhood_.

 _Admiration_.

 _Love_.

Five things that lead up to where they're at now.

Their finger's laced again as they looked upon their society of apes. The survivors of the past, present, and future that will continue to grow in the years ahead.

Caesar gave Koba a gentle kiss as the bonobo quickly returned it. Both then feeling the light patter of rain falling from the sky as they laugh once again at the sudden rainfall. But the two of them stayed as Koba's hand cupped Caesar's face. Caesar's hands that were placed on the bonobo's face as well. The sound of rain not audible to them along with the shrieks of apes that were surprised of the rain as well. Koba locking in the warmth of Caesar's lips as he drew in closer.

The chimpanzee pulled away. Grinning at Cornelius as he rustled his youngest son's head as the little one playfully swatted Caesar's hand away. Though quickly jumping off the bonobos back. And quickly going to Blue Eyes and Lake.

"It was worth it..." Caesar looked at Koba confused "Worth what?".

"Waiting for you this long. It was worth it" Koba stated, earning a smirk from Caesar "It was worth waiting for you as well..."

"At the border. Along with Cornelius and Blue Eyes...you were the main thing along with them that kept me going. Wanting to make the colonel pay faded that day when we became free".

'The day you almost died...' Koba kept to himself, but replaced that thought with the fact of that this is now and that was then.

Koba's words were barely more than a whisper.

"It's amazing to finally love you...".

Caesar felt himself brighten with such happiness and hope that has lightened Koba in so many ways.

"I love you too..." Koba was brought into another hug that reminded him of the moment when Caesar gifted him of the bearskin he killed two years ago. This was much better though.

The light to his darkness finally rose from the ashes that piled up from years of suffering. Now replaced with the _dawn_ and _rise_ of their marriage.

It was worth it.

Every minute and day was worth waiting.


End file.
